


SNAP SNAP.

by ghstface



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, blame stan lee, i know they're children, i'm sorry i'm trash, peter and spencer are consenting whenever the smut happens, so i'm sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstface/pseuds/ghstface
Summary: ❝i swear to god you saved me.❞[tom holland's peter parker] listen: https://8tracks.com/gxrbage/snapsnap©ghstface.triggers: various mental illnesses, abuse.





	1. zero - playlist

**where do we go when we go**  | neck deep

 **lime street** | neck deep

 **gum**  | moose blood

 **left hand free**  | alt-j

 **time to pretend**  | mgmt

 **saturn** | sleeping at last

 **we might be dead by tomorrow**  | soko

 **na na na**  | my chemical romance

 **the moon song** | karen o

 **flightless bird, american mouth** | iron & wine

 **dreams**  | beck

 **dead leaves and the dirty ground**  | the white stripes

 

songs are not in order of the story x


	2. zero - characters

**sam desantis**  as spencer mae

**tom (life-ruiner) holland**  as peter parker

 

 **jacob balaton**  as ned 

 **robert downey jr.**  as tony stark

 **zendaya** as michelle

 **laura harrier**  as liz allen

 **tony revolori**  as flash

 

lower case 100% intended.

 


	3. one.

**' _pain, pain, go away... come back another day,_ ' spencer's buds blared into her ears while her black doc martens padded onto the concrete.** her hands were shoved into a peacoat, black hair down to her chest and bangs across her forehead down to her eyes. a loose gray beanie was on her head, while her eyes were locked down. she just wanted to arrive at school and not really have to deal with anyone that wasn't peter or ned... or maybe michelle. for some reason, she was always hanging around the group. 

her jeans were tight like someone in an 80s band, but her socks peeked from the top of the boots. under the peacoat was a red plaid button-up shirt; it wasn't exactly the hottest day outside. it was nearing october, but still the beginning of the new school year. homecoming was coming in a month, which was seriously the last thing that spencer wanted to attend to. though, the 80s theme was pretty fucking cool to her. that was one of her favorite eras, along with the 50/60s. she sniffed, already feeling the autumn breeze started to come, which meant that she was going to get sick. how awesome. 

' _i just want to get one up on life before it kills me._ ' her lips moved with the song, tapping her fingers against the fabric of the peacoat. she was close to the entrance of the school, bringing her hands up to the leather straps of her backpack, heading into midtown high. it was a technology school, which had nothing to do with her love for photography, but her parents wanted her to be the next tony stark or something. or else, there wouldn't be a reason why she attended a stem school.

as soon as she started up the steps, she turned off ben barlow's voice, twirling her headphone chord to put into her pocket. pushing her way through the busy halls, she finally reached her locker. fiddling her her lock, she pushed it open, taking off her jacket and started to stack her binders according to the alphabetical order. spencer put her back into the locker as well, grabbing the first couple classes' binders and books to place them in there. she was in her own world, beck playing mentally in her head. 

"hey spence!" peter's voice was unfortunately loud this morning. in response, all she could give him was a roll of his eyes before slamming her locker. 

slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she gave peter a faux smile, "you're chirpy this morning," she groaned. 

"just in a good mood, that's all. maybe. i don't know." peter laughed softly with a shrug of his shoulders. "take any good pictures this morning?" 

spencer's eyes started to light up. whenever someone mentioned photography, she was completely interested. what she didn't know why how much peter adored her brown eyes seemed to have a glitter spot in them, instead of the slight dull in all other times. photography and horror movies always seemed to make her look alive... and feel alive. 

"yeah, i did. the leaves are starting to change color and there is some dew on the grass. this fall is gonna be incredible and beautiful to take photos." a smile came to her pale lips.

' _just like you_ ,' peter thought to himself, but that was fucking stupid to say out loud. no one knew about his little crush -- rather, big crush on her. not even ned. mostly, because ned had a huge mouth and couldn't keep a secret to save his life. he would make some stupid comments. before he had a chance to say anything, ned spoke behind him with a star wars lego in his hand. 

spencer rolled her eyes again; she wasn't surprised that they weren't stuck like that already. though, she was interested what ned had to say, which caused her to move closer to the three, pushing past the small group of cheerleaders. even though it was a stem school, there was still some sports that peter, ned and herself did not participate in. all she could hear from their whispers were some shit about the death star lego. 

"spencer, you wanna go to peter's?" her shoulders shrugged in response to ned. not like she had anything else to do anyways. but peter seemed to move his attention to something else, probably liz. she was gorgeous, but then spencer's attention was no longer on ned's rambling, but on peter from the side. her eyes were glued on him, for what felt like forever but was only a matter of seconds. she secretly wished that she was in the one he was staring at. but they were friends. 

 

friends don't let friends fall in love with each other. even if they already were, they weren't going to say anything. the bell rang to interrupt both staring moments and ned's ramble, "see you guys at lunch," spencer smiled, giving the two a wave. peter's gaze moved from liz and to spencer, almost giving her the same stare, but with a smile instead, but she wasn't looking at that point, already heading to calculus.


	4. two

**lunch came more quickly** than spencer had expected it too. once the bell rang to signal the break, she jumped to her feet, heading to locker to grab her home lunch. she wasn't a huge fan of school food; something she learned almost a few weeks into her high school career. grabbing the small vintage tin lunch box, she headed toward the cafeteria. it was easy to find ned, since he was doing something silly, but her eyes almost always found peter before anyone else. 

today he was wearing a plaid button up with a sweater over it. he looked adorable, cuddly and he had sweater paws once in a while, which was a weakness to spencer. a smile came to her face when she noticed peter staring in her direction, but when she waved, he didn't move. then, she turned to see liz putting up the homecoming banner. a ping in her heart was tight, going down into her stomach. she no longer felt hungry, but she moved to sit next to michelle, slightly away from the two boys. 

"you guys are weird," michelle peeped, only making spencer laugh. she was right. sure, liz knew that peter existed since they were on the trivia team together, but how in the world were they to know each other beyond that. spencer pretty knew everything about peter and so did he. he was the one to slip out of his window to hold her while she cried at night. he was the one to play  with her hair while she cried herself to sleep. he was the one who would put an ice pack onto her eye, or any part of her body when her body where her father would place bruises on. but, what did he do for liz? did spencer even want to know?

"limerence," spencer's voice was mumbled, but enough for the others to hear. ned looked over and peter gave her a 'what the fuck' face. her brown hues eyes rolled, looking over at the pair, "limerence. a noun. the state of being infatuated with another person." 

that was definitely the definition of what described spencer about peter, and secretly what he was about her. "okay, shakespeare," peter shook his head just a bit, giving her a playful smile. all spencer did was stick her tongue out at the male, starting to eat her fruit that she packed. 

"i like her." michelle smiled, keeping her tone toward peter and ned. all the black haired female could do was blush and look down at her lunch. there was nothing romantic between michelle and spencer, but knowing that she made that remark to peter must've met something, right? or was she just overthinking again, which was her speciality.

"we like her too. hence why she's still around." peter's lips curled into a smile, hoping that would cause her to look up at him. his hope was right: she picked up her head to look over at the pair for a second, before moving her gaze over to peter. a bright blush came to her pale cheeks. there probably wasn't anything about the comment... at all. 

"also," peter began, "i'd walk home with you, spence, but i got the stark internship right away after school. i should be home around seven or something." his shoulders danced a shrug. 

there was small drop of her heart into her stomach as she heard his words. that was the best part of the day was when they walked home together since they lived so close. all she could do was play it off like she didn't give a fuck. before saying anything, she was cut off by the bell. 

_saved by the bell, again._

"i'll just see you when you get home since i'm gonna meet up with ned there. no problem." her shoulders shrugged before standing up and throwing away her trash, "see ya then." spencer smiled a bit, heading to her locker to put back her tin box. her mind was preoccupied with peter, which wasn't new, but it seemed to be worse with the  _'we like her, too'_ comment. all she wanted to do was skip the rest of the day and hide in her bed. that wasn't going to happen, though she headed to chemistry anyways, something that she couldn't have a boy on her mind. there was a quiz.


	5. three.

**spanish was the last class of the day** , and she actually shared that with peter. it wasn't a good thing, since whenever peter spoke spanish, she could feel her heart speeding up and her stomach turning... and feel however anastasia felt in those nasty novels her mom read. spencer's chin was rested onto her hand, looking at peter from behind as she started to gaze off into la la land when he started to answer the next question. see, spanish was the hardest thing that she could ever learn, even french was easier to her. 

"¿qué haces después de la escuela, señor parker?" the professor spoke, choosing peter out of the crowd of students who were lost in translation, but peter was doodling something. he wasn't  _exactly_  paying attention. at least the other students were attempting to. 

"tengo una pasantía con señor stark. entonces, probablemente va a estudiar." peter's shoulders shrug at response, not even looking at the professor who asked the question. but once he was done talking, he dropped his pencil onto the notebook. 

"liar." someone muttered allowed, causing the other students to laugh. spencer's expression changed, offended for peter. she knew he wasn't a liar, since she heard the stories and especially when he had to leave for berlin. she was there through it all. but, she was curious what in particular mr. stark was having him do. 

"hey!" the professor snapped at the student, causing everyone to stop in their laughter, "¡en español!" 

spencer's eyes rolled -- oh great, even professor is in on the joke, or even allowing the bullying to continue on. this was such a great school. peter's fingers ran through his auburn locks, trying not to seem upset with the situation, but he definitely was. the raven haired female frowned, pushing her teeth forward to bite down on the delicate skin of her lower lip. though, as soon as the bell rang for 2:45, peter seemed to hop up on to his feet and make his way outside before anyone could stop him. 

maybe he wanted to go away from everything: the students, the professor, everyone who didn't to seem to have an ounce of faith in him. but, spencer knew that tony stark saw something in him. but what were they doing exactly in that time frame? peter never gave her or ned the details. grabbing her binder, she headed to her locker. as she was about to open her locket, ned had creeped up behind her with a hey.

"fuck!" she growled, turning around to see her friend. her hands placed onto his chest, lightly patting, "do me a favor, ned, and don't do that again." her lips curled into a faux smile with her teeth. turning back around, she grabbed her books and binders for homework. she was always organized, unlike her two friends who just shoved papers and shit into the books. 

"sorry, but i was seeing when you wanted to go to peter's? i know he gets off of stark's internship around six, and we said we'd meet him there so i was wondering if you wanted to meet at like five-thirty?" ned started to ramble, but spencer's attention was on getting her books and binders into the bag. putting her canon onto her neck, she nodded her head, giving him a smile.

"sounds perfect." she closed her locker, "did you see peter in the hall at all? he literally rushed to get the fuck outta here. just wanted to make sure he's okay." spencer's shoulders danced a shrug, scratching her head.

"no, i didn't." ned made a face, "maybe didn't want to be late for the bus?" 

"who knows." spencer mumbled, giving him a wave before heading out toward the doors. before she could exit, flash moved forward to walk in front of her with his specific smirk. he wanted something. her eyes rolled, "flash... what do you want?" 

"i'm dj-ing liz's party this weekend. it's invite only. and i'm giving you an invite." flash tried his best flirt antics on her, but he was far from spencer's type. 

"parties aren't my thing. thanks, though. sure there will be other ladies there for you." spencer frowned, pretending that she was sad, which she totally wasn't. flash was one of peter's main bullies, for no reason at all. 

"my eyes are only for you, baby." he purred, giving her a spark up her spine in disgust. was this guy actually serious? walking away from flash, all she did was give him a thumbs up. spencer put her ear buds back into her ears to complete avoid what else flash had to say. finding a song to start her walk home and bus ride with was easy:  _i think i smell a rat_  by the white stripes, her favorite band. 

going through her phone, she decided to send a text to peter, since he didn't exact say bye to her or even give her a smile before abruptly leaving after class. 

 ** _spencer, 2:57 pm_** : hope you're okay since you left class so quickly. see you soon. x 

peter read her message, but didn't respond right away since he was getting his favorite sandwich before going off and doing his 'internship'. after getting his sandwich, he replied:

 _ **peter, 3:05 pm** : _see ya then!   
  
  


time seemed to past quickly as she was finishing up her chemistry homework, hearing her alarm set for  _5:15 pm_. she jumped, forgetting that she had set the alarm to head over to peter's. she was excited to see him, of course, but more so excited to watch the two geek over the death star lego that they were planning to build. spencer liked legos, but she knew that she was going to be doing some homework while they were stuck in the universe. 

grabbing her backpack filled with her homework that she needed to do, she put her earphone back into her ear. she wasn't like peter: she didn't have to sneak out to see peter, since her mother was in love with the boy and her father was too busy drinking at the bar down the street. "going to see peter, again?" her mother cooed, giving her daughter a bright smile. 

"yeah, i'll text you when i'm heading home." spencer gave her mother a smile, before heading out the door and toward the apartment complex down the street where peter had lived in. putting the other earbud into her ear, mgmt blaring into her ears. 

her head bobbed to the beat, mouthing the words. queens was always interesting at night, but she was in the 'nicer' part, if there was one. looking both ways before crossing, she walked toward the apartments, going up the steps before knocking on the door. "hey, may!" she greeted, taking out her earbuds and putting them into her peacoat pocket, giving the woman a hug. 

may had always been a parent-like figure to spencer, but almost like the cool mom in mean girls. she never wanted to seem too  _motherly_  for peter, since raising kids wasn't her forte. "peter's not back yet, but ned's in his room playing with legos. i'm making dinner!" 

"sounds perfect, may." spencer laughed softly, putting her jacket onto the coat rack after removing her back pack. carrying it to the bedroom, she opened it, giving a smile to ned. 

the two started to get to work on the death star since she felt bad that he was going to be doing it alone for a moment. with a sigh, she looked at the time on her phone,  _7:23 pm._ "he's late," ned spoke up, not even looking at the time. shrugging their shoulders, they started to get back on the lego. 

a few more minutes passed and the window started to glide open. the two raised their brow, looking over at the window before spiderman started to make his way into peter's bedroom. before ned opened his mouth, spencer put her hand onto his lips to shut him up. spiderman moved across the ceiling slowly, using his web to close the door. jumping down onto the floor, the two friends stood up, watching spiderman to remove his his mask. the death star fell from ned's hold, gaining a groan from spencer.

to their dismay, it was peter. 

peter fucking parker.

"no fucking way," spencer mumbled.

"you're the spiderman?!" ned broke out, before peter pressed the spider button on his suit to watch it 'uncling' to his body and onto the floor.

"no, i'm not! this is just a costume! i'm not!" peter tried to stop them from thinking anything more, before the two made it clear that they weren't buying his bullshit. "just don't tell aunt may, please." he pleaded before the door opened.

"oh! didn't see you come in!" may greeted, moving her hand to get some smoke away from her, "turkey's dead. lets get thai. ned, spence, wanna come?"

"i'd love -" the two began to spoke, before peter had cut them off.

"he's got a thing. and you know spencer, studying." 

"you should probably put some clothes on." may laughed before closing the door. peter grabbed a large gray sweater from the floor to put over his torso, that one would not expect peter parker to have. spencer was a tad sad, but that was her being a hormonal teenager. 

"so, you're spiderman?" spencer asked, getting a nod and a shoulder shrug from peter.

"yeah, you could say that." he mumbled, before going to the door to have them both exist. 

"so, how do you do this and the stark internship?" ned asked, but spencer wasn't common sense stupid like ned was. she figured this was the stark internship. 

"this  _is_ the stark internship." peter's eyes widened.

"ohhh!" ned finally put the two and two together. 

once ned stepped out, spencer stopped before leaving, "kinda mad you didn't tell me before, but it's fine. nice abs." she smirked, gently tapping his abdomen. a blush came to his cheeks, looking down before watching her leave. 

"you got clothes on, yet?" may yelled, waiting cleaning up the kitchen while the two friends left for the night. 


	6. four

**walking into school with ned and peter** , spencer raised a brow when they started talking about the night prior. they stopped in their tracks, seeing the aftermath of flames from the fire that was started across from the infamous sandwich shop that peter had introduced her last year. it was crazy to see it in a different shape since her first entrance. plus, that was the time she figured out that she loved peter parker, with everything in her. 

_"i gotta tell ya, this sandwich place... it's great! best in queens!" peter exclaimed, almost running off the train with spencer, hand in hers just to make sure they wouldn't get separated from the after work and after work traffic._

_she didn't buy it, "peter, every place you tell me about is the best or great. is this really the best in queens?" she laughed, following him wherever he was leading her. just for a moment, she felt like peter was christian and she was satine. running around the top of the stage instead of walking toward the sandwich shop in the middle of queens._

_"i'm sure. certain." he laughed, before taking removing her hand. her stomach flipped at the lose of touch, putting her hand into her pocket of her sweater. peter opened the door for her, which she thanked him in return. blinking, she looked around the kind of dump, but guy fieri pretty much had shows about this kind of shit, right?_

_spencer didn't say anything since she could tell that this was family based, and she knew how important family was in this part of town. that wasn't a line she was going to cross just yet. she went over to the cat that was sitting on the counter, starting to pet it. there was a conversation going on with the cashier and the sandwich maker in spanish, but she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying._

_"¿cómo está tu hija, eh?" peter smirked, sticking his tongue out from his lower lip. though, spencer knew what he was saying. there was a mix of feelings going on in her chest: a. slight jealousy, but she knew that peter was being a smart-ass if anything. b. turned on, from the change in language. she always had a thing for men (sometimes women) who were able to speak another language fluently and confidently._

_but before anyone could notice the bright red look on her face, she turned back to the cat, placing a kiss onto its tiny head. spencer ordered her sandwich, pointing to one of the top ones that they make. she pretty much insisted on paying, but peter had already had his money out and ready for the two. "you son of a bitch," she laughed, going to grab her sandwich from the sandwich maker, giving him a smile._

_"he's a keeper, mama," the cashier spoke, giving spencer a smile and nod. her face grew a bright pink, looking at him, not exactly sure what to say. peter shrugged his shoulders at the exchange before tilting his head to the side. his hand moved to grab spencer's, a smile on his lips. her heart stopped, since this felt a little different than the other times. but overthinking was her forte._

"whoa, you were here?" spencer mumbled, looking at the clean up crew and fire fighters going to work. her heart stopped in his beat, thinking about all the other times that she had been here with peter besides that first time. tears almost found her eyes, shocked at what happened, "is he okay?" 

"who? no, you could have died." ned butted in. peter made a face that he was clear to what he had said, but looked over at spencer to give her a nod. spiderman saved the cashier and owner of the place and he wanted to make sure that she knew that. when spence was worried, it was scary. her anxiety was on another level and she was completely frantic and shaking. 

the three walked inside in silence, looking around for a minute before spencer went to her locker beside peter's. her eyes moved to look over at him, staring at just the normal everyday things that he was doing. she was so in love with him, it was almost sickening. he saw her demons and she saw his, that had to mean something. a fellow student's locker slammed, getting her back to reality. her eyes blinked, jumping a bit before getting her books for the rest of the first half of the day. "see you in p.e., peter?" she mumbled, closing her own locker. 

gym was another class they shared together, plus it was always nice to see him in shorts and a t-shirt. lately, he had been into the exercise more than usual, and there was something required by the state, so that had to interesting. the only problem was that liz and flash shared it with them, which could only be so many things, but ned was there for comedic relief probably. 

peter smiled, closing his locker and met her gaze. their chocolate hues molded together like some willy wonka candy bar, and spencer could melt in his chocolate river. "i'll see you there, spence." his hand moved to hit the top of his book, a small blush coming to his cheeks before turning on his heel and heading to chemistry.

it was weird - there was nothing new about spencer that could make him blush like that. her hair was up, rather than down. she wore black skinny jeans and a loose white v-neck with 'you are my peach, you are my plum' embroidered on the top left side chest, with her doc martens. it looked like she had just had a long day of shooting nature if anything. she wasn't liz who looked perfect every second of the day. 

but, maybe that's what peter loved most about her. she hardly tried and she looked incredible.


	7. five.

 

 **spencer's pencil tapped** on the notebook as she watched the clock tic away the seconds. all she wanted to do was be in p.e. with peter, just to talk more about the whole spiderman thing with him. there were so many thoughts running through her head about this. why didn't he share with her before? why was he keeping it such a secret? she couldn't believe that this was happening to her - that she was best friends with peter parker, who just so fucking happens to be spiderman. 

yeah, that's chill. no big deal, right? 

as soon as the bell rang to signal a class change, she moved herself out of the seat in seconds, like she was going to run after a prize or something. as much as she hated physical education, she was excited to see peter again. he always looked cute in his uniform, but even better, she wanted to hit him upside the head for even thinking it was a good idea to fuck with her trust like that. he didn't do anything bad either, she was just being overdramatic and thought that he betrayed her in someway. 

going into the locker room to change, she opened her locker to put her bag and binder into the storage before changing into the required gym clothes: a blue midtown high shirt or sweater, yellow shorts and sneakers of choice. all she could do was overhear liz and her little minions while she was getting changed. spencer didn't have a strict feeling about liz, but didn't like her either. it was complicated, but maybe it had to do with peter liking her so much. or, that she seemed to have everything in this world: a happy family, friends, money, and of course, the looks to go with the smarts. she was everyone's dream girl in this school. she breathed in, holding it when they started to talk about spiderman. 

"he's cute," liz began, talking to her best girlfriend before stepping out of the locker room. quickly, spencer locked hers, going outside toward the gym as well. it felt weird to eavesdrop, but, she was a wallflower. it was bound to happen anyways. she let up with her other male friends, "i don't know. that video that leaked was pretty great." 

spencer couldn't help but roll her eyes, looking around the group of people to find peter talking to ned about something. she wasn't sure what, but he was using his hands a lot, which was a lot like peter. walking over to them, she greeted with a smile. "what are we talking about?" 

"some spiderman stuff!" ned's voice was loud, almost too loud for the others to hear. peter gave him a look with wide eyes, almost like, 'boy, you have to shut the fuck up or i will fuck you up.' spencer almost did the same, but looked at peter to see that he had already given the face. soon enough, the teacher called everyone to the bleachers to sit in front of a television that was set up for them. "oh, sick, a movie!" 

spencer rolled her eyes at ned, which wasn't the last time that she was going to. sitting down in their typical three pattern, her eyes were focused onto the screen, since she knew that the teacher was eyeing everyone. who knows that the movie was, but she was almost certain that there was either going to be a quiz, or if she didn't pay attention, that he was going to make them watch it during a study period. her eyes widened to blink, seeing captain america show up on the screen, "hi there! i'm captain america." 

"do you know him?" ned whispered, which peter gave a smirk, 

"stole his shield." 

the smirk was attractive and probably the worst thing that had ever happen to her heart. it was thumping and beating so hard that it almost made her feel like she was in pain. spencer's teeth sank into their lower lip, trying to catch her breathing, but when the two males looked at her, she played it off that she was trying not to laugh. her thoughts started to go in so many directions, trying to find a way out and focus on the movie.

"i'm sure this guy is a war criminal by now, but its required by the state, so lets go." the teacher sounded super amused by the whole thing, gesturing them to begin.

peter and ned worked on their sit ups beside spencer and another female student. spencer was holding the other's ankles, but her attention was focused on peter's own sit-ups. she had known peter almost her entire life and never seen him in this top shape before. her hormones were fucking raging, but she could never let him see that, right? 

"i think spidermen's kinda cute," liz began. the two boys almost perked up, listening to the girl. spencer's eyes rolled, completely taken from her thoughts. of course they fucking perked up when she said that. 

"well, peter knows spiderman!" ned spoke, breaking into their conversation. peter stood up quickly with him, same with spencer. her hand went to cover her mouth, trying not to beat the shit out of ned at that exact moment. she moved, going to the two. everyone's eyes were locked on them, which gave spencer a small blush onto her cheeks from the sudden attention that she wasn't used to getting. 

of course, like on cue, flash slid down the rope, "does he now? did you guys meet at your internship, too?" 

"yeah, he's a pretty nice guy." he swallowed, looking around then back at flash. spencer could feel her stomach fill with nervous butterflies. she could tell that peter was getting nervous and uncomfortable. she wasn't sure what to say, but she wanted to protect him for sure. 

flash had a smirk on his face, "why don't you bring your pal spiderman to liz's party on friday?" 

peter's eyes adverted to liz, same with ned and spencer's gaze. liz nodded her head, "yeah, i'm having a party. you should come. invite spiderman, too." 

spencer's brows raised, waiting for his response. all she could think was that she probably had a crush on spiderman, and not peter. well, she didn't know the two were same person, but she wanted that side of him. regardless of peter being spiderman, that didn't change how spencer felt about peter. 

"yeah, i'll try my best to have him to come." peter smiled, but soon the bell rang for the period to be ended. liz smiled back at him, telling how excited she was to see him there. spencer's heart dropped into her stomach, ready for it to be destroyed by acid. "dude, the fuck? why did you say that!"

ned smiled, "if there's a chance of a sophomore getting with a senior girl, it's you." he patted his shoulder, heading over to the locker room to change and head to lunch. 

peter just stood there, waiting for spencer to say something, "i'll go to the party with you. hold your hand through it, okay?" she laughed softly before tossing up his auburn curls. she laughed softly, blushing just a bit before heading out. he knew that she was joking, but that's what he really wished would happen. he was stuck between two girls and it killed him. 

 

 


	8. six

**looking at herself in the mirror,**  spencer was dressed for the party that was at liz's place. she was going to be alongside peter, letting him show off as spiderman to win liz's affections. she blinked, sighing at what she was wearing. this couldn't be something to catch peter's attention, since this was probably going to be the only time that it would. she was wearing a leather skater skirt, a white shirt tucked in, black tights and a black jacket over. she wore a pair of black heeled boots that laced up. her hair was down, straight with her bangs in eyes with her typical smokey eye. her phone started to ring, seeing that ned was calling. "hello?" she asked, pausing the music that was helping get ready. 

"we're on the way," he said, having extreme excitement in his voice. 

"sounds great. i'll be outside shortly." spencer could feel her hands slowly started to shake from the small anxiety thinking about the people that was going to be around her. sure, there was probably going to be alcohol around, so maybe that would help. going out of her room, keeping her bag behind and with just her phone, she saw her mother in the kitchen, starting dinner for her father that was probably going home soon, "hey, hanging out with peter for the night. not sure when i'll be back." 

her mother smiled, "you know, i really like that peter. do you think you guys will start dating?" her voice was high pitched and completely adorable. 

"not sure yet, mom. lets hope tonight may start something." she grinned, twirling in her skirt. her mother couldn't help but smile while stirring her pot. after a small wave, she chewed onto her lower lip before stepping outside. may was in her car, peter in the front and ned in the back with a hat on. she smiled wide while waving at her second mother. peter looked over, seeing spencer in her outfit. 

"wow..." peter whispered, only hoping that would be for himself. 

"yeah, she looks gorgeous, peter." may smirked, "you should kiss her tonight."

both ned and peter looked at may, not knowing what to say before spencer made her way inside of the car. "what did i miss?"

before may could say anything, peter quickly spoke for her, "nothing!" the girl's eyes widened for a bit, not expecting that answer, but she probably was thinking that they were talking about liz. wouldn't be shocking. the rest of the ride was quiet before they rolled up to liz's place. it was huge, filled with windows. she definitely had money. playing with her fingers, she sighed a bit. 

"ah, a high school party. i remember these. and, ned, some hats wear men.. you wear that hat." may smirked, getting a thank you in return. "and spencer, you look stunning. i'm sure the boys will be all over you." spencer blushed before quickly going out of the car, waiting for peter to come out since ned joined her quickly. 

"may said that she wants peter to kiss you tonight," ned blurted out, looking at her with a smile. but that was ned, someone who couldn't keep a secret for her life. her mouth dropped, going to the front to enter inside before peter and ned could catch up to her. 

"can't believe you're at this lame party," michelle started, before spencer gave her a look and a smile,

"you're here, too."

"am i?" this made her laugh before walking around. she didn't feel comfortable without peter around her, but well, that was her. she didn't comfortable anywhere without peter. going around, she finally found the kitchen that had some various boozes, from vodka, to fireball, to everything in between. she decided to pour herself a cup of vodka and sprite before going back to the front to catch up with ned and peter.

there was already a few sips that went down her throat that was completely burning. before she could say anything, flash spoke through his mic, "look, it's penis parker! that's not spiderman, that's ned in a red shirt!" he laughed, causing everyone else to laugh as well, "and a fine ass woman with you! who knew that spencer could look so perfect. you don't mind if i hit that later, do you, parker?" he had a smirk on his face, but peter was no longer stone cold, but his jaw was clenching and his nose was flaring up. 

"peter, it's okay.." spencer started before he shook his head. she had no idea why he was being this way, but he started to head out before anything could happen. "is he okay?" she asked ned, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"i'm not sure," he frowned, "but he's changing into spiderman and then we're finally going to be cool!" 

* * *

 

however, being cool wasn't going to be the case. spencer was on her second mix drink, while ned was almost on his six pizza slice. the music was no longer playing, but instead of dj flash started a 'penis parker' chant. all she could do was roll her eyes, especially when flash would give him his gross winks. 

"actually, peter, i was going to tell you not to come. spencer and i were just leaving," he put his phone up so peter could hear the great chant that was happening. spencer sighed, finishing up her drink. after ned hung up the phone, he looked at spencer, "do not get another one of those. we're heading home." taking out her own phone, spencer started to send a text to peter;

**_spencer 10:34 pm: actually peter, can you come and walk me home? ned's mom is picking him up but i don't know, i want to make sure you're okay since something probably happened._ **

**_peter 10:34 pm: sure thing. i'll be there in just a second. :)_ **

peter was known for sending smiley faces, but this was something completely different in her drunk eyes. with a smile, she put her phone into her leather jacket pocket. flash continued his set, but stepped away to meet up with spencer outside.

"peter never said no to me hitting it, y'know?" flash smirked, purring his words. 

"actually, i did." peter appeared from behind, placing his hand onto her lower back. spencer felt a jolt run up her spine from his touch. her cheeks started to grow warm. 

"oh, penis parker, you know you have no chance with her. let her stay." flash continued to smirk, looking over at spencer. 

"he does, though." spencer whispered to herself. 

putting his finger to his ear, "i didn't hear you?" he moved closer, smirking like he was trying to kiss her. spencer looked at him before smacking him across the face. 

"peter does have a fucking chance. did you hear me now?" she practically yelled, looking at him as flash covered his cheek, making a groaning noise. "fuck you, flash."

"maybe -" 

peter's eyes started to narrow, almost like a glare, "never. no maybe." 

spencer's shaking hand moved into his, starting to head out to the street. her body still felt like she was on fire, but this time was for another reason. running to the closest bush, she bent down, where peter grabbed her hair out of the way and threw up the alcohol that she had from earlier. her head throbbed, breathing as soon as her body stopped, "i'm sorry.." she whispered, looking up at him over her shoulder a bit. 

"what are you sorry about?" peter asked, keeping his voice off. he blinked, smiling gentle about her, "for puking?" he helped her to stand back up straight. spencer wiped her mouth with her shirt. 

"yeah," she whispered before shaking her head. but before he could say anything more, she started to head toward the house. her mother was probably sleeping, and her father was probably back out with his friends. 

the walk back home was quiet, not really saying much to each other, but their hands were still in each other's grip for the sack of safety, but it wasn't helping spencer's heart at all. once they had arrived to the house, spencer turned to look at peter, "uh, thanks for walking me home. i didn't want my mom to wake up." she shrugged, biting on her lower lip. 

"it's not a problem at all. good thing we're only a half an hour walk." he laughed, causing the girl to laugh as well. 

"wait, before you go... we should selfie." she grinned, which peter just rolled his eyes to agree. spencer took out her phone from her pocket, starting the camera up. bringing the camera to start the picture, spencer moved her head to place a kiss onto peter's cheek. since her eyes were close, she didn't noice that was the last second when the picture was about to be taken that peter moved to place his lips onto hers. the picture was taken to save that memory forever. 

her heart stopped beating, it had to have been. her lips smiled just a bit, moving her hand to place onto his face after turning off her phone. peter's eyes were closed, taking in the moment as well. it was her, not liz. it was always her. it had to have been or else his body wouldn't be vibrating, almost shaking and seeing colors. his hand moved to place onto her hip, kissing her slowly. 

this was too much of a wait for them to stop now. moving closer, her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands were on her lower back, pushing her closer. it wasn't possible, of course. spencer's hands moved to play with his curly locks, smiling against his lips, which he mimicked. she pulled back to nudge her nose against his, breathing out for a second. peter rested his forehead onto hers, smiling softly, "goodnight, spencer." 

his eyes opened to meet her gaze, where they both felt the whole zoo in their stomachs. spencer was lost for words, just looking at him. she moved out of his arms, about to mentally pinch herself to make sure this was real. 

"goodnight, peter." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love your guys' feedback!!   
> please.


End file.
